onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Comil
|hair = Blond |eyes = Czarne |birthday = 1 października |affiliation = Marynarka (G-2) |occupation = Wiceadmirał |status = Aktywny |abilities = Dominacja |weapons = Katana |debut = Rozdział 289 (okładka); Odcinek 421 |japanese voice = Eiji Takemoto}} Wiceadmirał Comil to dowódca bazy Marynarki G-2. Pierwszy raz pojawił się w historii okładkowej Portgasa D. Ace'a, a później wziął udział w wojnie na Marineford. Wygląd Comil jest wysokim mężczyzną o ciemnej karnacji skóry. Ma szczupłe nogi oraz sporej wielkości brzuch. Jego głowa w kształcie zaokrąglonej na szczycie piramidy właściwie zlewa się z szyją, która praktycznie pozostaje niewidoczna. Cechą charakterystyczną wiceadmirała są długie, spiczaste i jasne blond włosy, które rozgałęziają się na wszystkie strony oraz na dół zasłaniając w znacznym stopniu jego plecy. Ponadto w oczy rzuca się jego łysina pokrywająca niemal całą głowę oraz niezwykle szerokie wargi o różowo – szarej barwie, które kiedy są zamknięte, przypominają kształtem parówkę. Nad ustami, wiceadmirał zapuścił perfekcyjnie przycięte, poziome blond wąsy. Jego wygląd uzupełniają szeroki, gruby nos, podłużne uszy, małe, przymrużone oczka (gdy Ace wskakiwał do ognia i później wyszedł z niego jak gdyby nigdy nic, skąpany w płomieniach, Comil zrobił wielki wytrzeszcz i zwiększył objętość swoich oczu) oraz zawinięte brwi i nieznaczne zmarszczki na czole. Jako młody marynarz, Comil posiadał włosy, które przypominały fryzurę mitycznej meduzy. Były one gęste i rosły na całej objętości głowy, niczym rozłożysty krzew. Jego nos wyglądał jak mały kartofel, a usta wydawały się jeszcze szersze niż obecnie. Ponadto jego rysy twarzy były bardziej młodzieńcze i marynarz był chudszy. Jeżeli chodzi o ubiór to Comil, jak większość wiceadmirałów, preferuje stylowe garnitury. Jego własny jest dwuczęściowy i składa się z marynarki oraz spodni o kolorze wiśniowym. Guziki w marynarce są koloru żółtego (lub ciemno bordowego), co komponuje się z jego ciemnozieloną koszulą oraz seledynowym (albo jasno zielonym) krawatem. Oprócz tego nosi białą pelerynę cechującą się naramiennikami ze złotą torsadą i guzikami, bordową taśmą, żółtymi bulionami oraz niebieskim wypełnieniem powyżej. Wewnątrz płaszcz jest szary, a rękawy zakończone są mankietami w szarym kolorze. Wiceadmirał nosi również czarne buty. Ponadto Comil posiada dwie długie katany, które przechowuje w czarnych pochwach. Pierwsza z nich posiada złotą, zaokrągloną głowicę, czarny trzon ozdobiony białymi równoległobokami oraz złoty jelec, który przypomina nieco kwiat o czterech szerokich płatkach. Ponadto broń jest obwiązana kremową taśmą w dwóch miejscach – prostymi, poziomymi pasami w dolnej części pochwy i na krzyż w górnej części trzonu. Drugie ostrze również posiada złotą, zaokrągloną głowicę oraz jelec, który przypomina nieco kwiat o czterech szerokich płatkach, ale trzon przyozdobiony białymi równoległobokami jest brązowej barwy. Wiceadmirał ma też swoją ulubioną białą filiżankę z poziomym, czarnym pasem, z której pije kawę. Jako młody marynarz, Comil nosił zwykłą marynarską koszulę oraz standardową chustę. Galeria Comil as a Young Marine.png|Młody Comil w marynarce, w mandze. Comil Young Marine Film Z.png|Młody Comil w marynarce, w filmie One Piece Film: Z. Komir face.PNG|Comil z bliska. Osobowość Comil posiada mocne poczucie moralności. Ponadto jest opanowany, spokojny, roztropny i niezbyt agresywny. Potrafi się jednak troszczyć o swoich podwładnych i ich życie. Ponadto ceni je bardziej od możliwości złapania sławnego pirata, jakim zdecydowanie był Ace, o którego również nieświadomie się troszczył, gdy tamten wskoczył w płomienie. Comil nie lubi gorzkiej kawy i potrafi się cieszyć drobnymi, z pozoru nic nieznaczącymi rzeczami, takimi jak mleko, które otrzymał do kawy od Mody. Fabuła Ace'a śledztwo w sprawie Czarnobrodego Akcja przeniosła się do pokoju zebrań, w którym akurat trwało ważne spotkanie pod dowództwem wiceadmirała Comila. Wszyscy marynarze pili kawę bez mleka, która była tak gorzka, że powykrzywiała ich twarze. Nie wiadomo skąd znalazł się tam także Ace, który jak większość mężczyzn wypluł kawę. Już w następnym kadrze dowiadujemy się, że nasz wiceadmirał nienawidzi obrzydliwie gorzkiej kawy, która serwowana jest w bazie G-2. Niedługo potem do bazy powraca ściśle tajny statek wywiadowczy, które niemal natychmiast po przybyciu staje w płomieniach. Marynarze od razu rzucili się by zapanować nad płonącym obiektem, a Ace siedział w tym czasie na oknie i z obrzydzeniem popijał gorzką kawę. Zrozpaczony wiceadmirał Comil złapał się za głowę i stwierdził, że złe jest nie tylko to, że piraci podpalili statek, ale również to, że razem z okrętem spłoną ściśle tajne informacje. Niespodziewanie w płomienie wskoczył jeden z marynarzy, którym oczywiście był Ace, co wywołało u wiceadmirała wytrzesz oczu. Comil próbował powstrzymać śmiałka, ale na daremnie. Pirat pojawił się niedługo potem z uratowanym marynarzem na ramieniu i torbą z istotnymi informacjami. Wszystko było by porządku, gdyby nie to, że cały był pokryty płomieniami, co niemal doprowadziło Comila i jego podwładnego do zawału. Niestety Ace ujawnił swoją tożsamość przed oddziałem marynarzy i został potraktowany kulami z pistoletów oraz szablami. Zdziwiony wiceadmirał trzymał w swoich rekach uratowanego marynarza. Pirat zapomniał jednak o tym, że zobowiązał się dostarczyć przesyłkę. Ace szybko zawrócił i stanął obiema nogami na czubku głowy Comila wręczając mu list. Wiceadmirał, który klęcząc zajmował się nieprzytomnym marynarzem, spojrzał na przesyłkę z mieszaniną irytacji i nieufności. Tymczasem Ace otrzymał kilka kulek z każdej strony, ale jego Diabelski Owoc pozwolił mu na uniknięcie obrażeń. Wiceadmirał otworzył zaś w spokoju list, w którym znajdowało się zdjęcie Mody i jej krowy oraz list z pytaniem: „Czy nie chciałbyś trochę wyśmienitego mleka?”. Ponadto w liście zawarta byłą mała mapka wskazująca jak dopłynąć do jej miejsca zamieszkania. Tymczasem Ace zdobył bardzo istotne informacje na temat „Czarnobrodego” i na pokładzie swojego stateczku zmierzał ku swojemu celowi. Następnie statek zaopatrzeniowy Marynarki przybył do w okolice domu Mody by kupić mleko. Okazało się, że szefami kuchni w bazie G-2, są rodzice Mody – Koda oraz Kyuji. Akcja przeniosła się z powrotem do pokoju zebrań, gdzie kawa była serwowana już z mlekiem. Marynarze, tym razem już w komplecie, rozkoszowali się napojami z uśmiechami na twarzy. Najbardziej zadowolony był właśnie wiceadmirał Comil. Saga Wojna Szczytów Akt Amazon Lily Zanim doszło do walki pomiędzy Piratami Białobrodego a Marynarką, Marynarka gromadziła swoje siły rozrzucone po całym świecie. Również Comil jako jeden z wiceadmirałów został wezwany do walki w głównej siedzibie Marynarki. Nasz łysiejący grubasek przybył okrętem z bazy G-2 i wysiadł w porcie Marineford, w towarzystwie innych asów Marynarki. Po jego prawej stronie, trochę z tyłu, dumnie maszerował zaś kapitan T-Bone. Akt Marineford Gdy do gry wkroczyli wiceadmirałowie, przecinając nadlatujące kule armatnie, Comil pojawił się w towarzystwie Tsuru oraz Yamakajiego. Stał on na prawo od Tsuru i słuchał tego, co miał do powiedzenia Yamakaji. Ponadto w kadrze widzieliśmy tylko jedną katanę wiceadmirała, podczas gdy tuż przed wojną, nosił przy sobie dwa tego typu ostrza. W anime kadr jest odwrócony i wiceadmirał stoi na lewo od dwójki towarzyszy. Ponadto gdy Yamakaji prosi Tsuru by się wycofała, Comil dodaje, żeby udała się w bezpieczne miejsce i napiła się herbatki, a on i Yamakaji zajmą się piratami. Tsuru odpowiedziała im, żeby przestali się ośmieszać, bo nawet gdyby ukryła się na końcu świata to i tak nie była by bezpieczna. Na tym zakończył się udział Comila w wojnie w Marineford. Umiejętności i moce Jako wiceadmirał może prowadzić atak Buster Call, jako jeden z głównodowodzących może dowodzić żołnierzami marynarki niskiego stopnia. Dominacja Comil zdecydowanie potrafi posługiwać się Dominacją, czyli umiejętnością wyczuwania duchowej energii innych istot. Wiemy to dzięki informacji doktora Fishbonena zajmującego się Cobym, który wspomniał, że każdy wiceadmirał Marynarki oraz wszyscy powyżej tego stopnia są w stanie jej używać. Nie wiemy jednak, które z rodzajów Dominacji, Comil zdołał opanować, ponieważ nie ukazał nam on ich dotychczas w żadnej sytuacji. Bronie Comil posługuje się dwoma długimi katanami, które przechowuje w czarnych pochwach. Pierwsza z nich posiada złotą, zaokrągloną głowicę, czarny trzon ozdobiony białymi równoległobokami oraz złoty jelec, który przypomina nieco kwiat o czterech szerokich płatkach. Ponadto broń jest obwiązana kremową taśmą w dwóch miejscach – prostymi, poziomymi pasami w dolnej części pochwy i na krzyż w górnej części trzonu. Drugie ostrze również posiada złotą, zaokrągloną głowicę oraz jelec, który przypomina nieco kwiat o czterech szerokich płatkach, ale trzon przyozdobiony białymi równoległobokami jest brązowej barwy. Wiceadmirał prawdopodobnie jest użytkownikiem stylu o nazwie „Nitoryu”, czyli techniki dwóch mieczy. Nie oznacza to jednak tego, że Comil nie jest w stanie walczyć przy pomocy jednego ostrza (w mandze podczas wojny w Marineford, widzieliśmy tylko jedną katanę). Dotychczas nie ukazał nam on swoich umiejętności szermierczych w żadnej sytuacji i z tego też powodu, ciężko jest realnie ocenić jego siłę. Możemy jedynie przypuszczać, że jako wiceadmirał, potrafi świetnie operować swoimi ostrzami i bez problemu rozprawiać się z silnymi przeciwnikami. Główne walki * Marynarka i Siedmiu Królewskich Wojowników Mórz kontra Piraci Białobrodego i ich sojusznicy Ciekawostki * Jego imię w języku japońskim oznacza kawę (コーヒー, kōhī) z mlekiem (ミルク, miruku). Historyjka okładkowa pt. „Wielkie poszukiwania - Ace na tropie Czarnobrodego”, poza głównym wątkiem, dotyczyła również tego, że kawa ma gorzki smak, ale po dodaniu mleka, smakuje o wiele lepiej. * W odcinku 421 guziki w marynarce wiceadmirała są koloru żółtego, ale już w 462 odsłonie anime zmieniają one kolor na ciemno bordowy. Seledynowy krawat zmienił zaś kolor na jasno zielony. Są to oczywiste błędy animatorów. Nawigacja ca:Comil de:Comil en:Comil es:Comil fr:Komir id:Comil it:Comir ja:コーミル pt:Comil ru:Комил tr:Comil Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Szermierze Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Wiceadmirałowie